Jase and Selmo do potty training
is an episode of Peppa's adventures. It is the eighth episode of the first season. Synopsis Peppa looks after Alex, Jase and Selmo. However, she proves to not be the best baby sitter. Transcript Intro card Narrator: Tonight is date nigh- Mummy: GO AWAY! Narrator: Fine, jerk! Peppa: Where are you two going? Alex: Is it any of your buisness? Daddy: Well, George is at camp, so I need you to look after those three. Alex: (spits out drink) WHAT!? Peppa: Sir yes sir! (The two leave the house) Jase: Peppa? Peppa: What? Jase: Selmo peed his pants! Selmo: WTH!? Peppa: (groans) I thought you two were potty trained? Selmo: Nope. Alex: This gonna be a long night. Peppa: It's dinner! Jase: Oh boy! What is it? Peppa: Hot Dogs! Selmo: 0_0 Alex: ARE YOU SERIOUS! Jase: Yum! Alex and Selmo: BLEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Peppa: Shut up, boys! Jase: These are good, what are they made of? Peppa: Pigs! Jase: (twitches) Peppa: More for me then! (Eats whole pack of hot dogs) Alex: I'm just gonna watch The idiot channel. (TV turns on to The Dummies) Selmo: YAY I LOVE THIS SHOW! Jase: Me too! Peppa: BORING! Selmo: What? Peppa: We need to watch something age appropriate! Alex: Which is... Peppa: (turns TV to The Adventures Of Peppa Pig) THIS! Mark: Would you like to meet my movie? Alex: Really? Peppa: Yes! Alex: You only like this because your name is in the title, don't you? Peppa: What, no! Okay yes, but still... Alex: I'm just gonna sit down. Peppa: Alex, it's your nap time! Alex: Peppa, I'm ten years old, not Selmo's age. Peppa: FINE! Who wants to play a game? Jase: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME! Selmo: AW YEAH! Peppa: Let's play hide and seek. Which number do I count to? Alex: FIVE HUNDRED TRILLION! Peppa: Can do! (Starts counting) Alex: We need to escape! Selmo: Yeah! Jase: We should climb out the upstairs window! Alex: How about we lock Peppa out! Selmo: Nice! We'll wait until she stops counting. Peppa: Ready or not, here I come! Found you guys! Alex: If you want to say that you'll have to catch us first! Jase: RUN! Peppa: Get back here! (The chase goes upstairs) Peppa: OH NO! NOT THE WINDOW! (crawls out window) Alex: (closing window) You should've seen the look on your face! Peppa: ALEX JASE AND SELMO WHEN I GET BACK I THERE YOU GUYS ARE DEAD! Jase: REBELLION! (pees on bed) Peppa: NO! NOT MY BED! Selmo: See this chair? (Poops on it) Alex: YEAH! Peppa: \. /. ( Alex: 0_0 HOW DID YOU GET BACK INSIDE!? Peppa: The front door was wide open. Jase and Alex: SELMO! Selmo: I had to go! Peppa: Had to go, eh? Jase, Selmo, it's time for potty training! Selmo: NO GOD PLEASE NO! Peppa: Yes Selmo: No! Peppa: Yes! Selmo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Peppa: Selmo, you go first. Selmo: So, what do I do? Peppa: You sit on it. (Selmo sits on the Toilet tank lid) Selmo: What? You said to sit on it. Peppa: (facepalming) THE SEAT! Sit on the seat! Selmo: Okay. (Sits on seat) Peppa: Now, take your diaper off. Selmo: Okay. (Takes diaper off) So, what do I do now? Peppa: Let it out. Selmo: BlEH! Peppa: The POOP! Selmo: It's hard to keep your lunch down when your butt is exposed. Peppa: Screw this, it will take ages. Jase, your go. Jase: Yay! Pwppa: Sit on the toilet seat. Jase: Okay (sits at a 90 degree angle) Peppa: YOU STUPID DUMMY! YOU SIT AT 180 DEGREES! ALex: She's six. How would she know what angles are? Peppa: SHUT UP! (stuffs Alex in the freezer) Alex: Brrrrrr! It is very cold in here! Premiere This episode had 4.59 million viewers on its premiere. Trivia *This is: ** The seventh episode without Tobias, Oreo-And-Eeyore or Willdawg14. ** THe first episode without George. ** The sixth episode without Ozar or Quongus. Category:PA Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon